Revenge Can Be Sweet
by imthenextweasley-freddiesgirl
Summary: When Hermione gets the news that she is the new Head Girl, Fred and George decide to mess with her. What happens when she takes things a little too seriously? STEAMY ONE SHOT AHEAD.


"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hermione screamed. "I'm Head Girl!"

The entire population of the Weasley family plus Harry slowly shifted their eyes off their breakfast to look at the screeching witch.

"Wow, Hermione! That's great!" Ron's words dripped with sarcasm. "It's not like it's been common knowledge that you would be Head Girl since third year or anything."

"Ronald!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Be nice and congratulate your friend!"

"Yes, ickle Ronnikins. Be a good boy like mummy says," chimed in the twins.

Hermione, too elated to have even heard this exchange, shoveled down the rest of her breakfast and ran upstairs to write a letter to her parents about her latest triumph. Within minutes, two familiar ginger twins popped into Ginny's room. Without turning around to regard the twin terrors, Hermione asked "Yes?"

"So we've been thinking-" began Fred, a wicked smile twisting his handsome face.

"Head Girls get their own rooms, shower and all-" trailed George.

"And we could help you get comfortable. Breaking in that bed maybe-"

"Or the shower-"

"Or kitchen counter-"

"Lick you where ever you like," finished the twins in unison, identical face-splitting grins on each of their faces.

Hermione turned slowly in her seat and then stood up. Her face was calm, but her eyes were livid.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out," she said through clenched teeth.

The twins' grins vanished. Neither of them had seen Hermione this angry. Not even when they had accidentally spilt itching powder in Gryffindor's water pitcher two years earlier and caused mass panic.

"Woah there, tiger," said George, his voice cracking while simultaneously backing into the corridor. "We surrender. Only joking."

"Get out now before I hex off your favorite body parts," breathed Hermione, reaching for her wand.

"Okay! We are leaving!" said Fred, a small smirk returning to his face. Hermione kept her wand fixed on the both delinquents as they backed out, but her eyes watched Fred. There was something about him and the way he was smirking at her that made her want to pull his pants down right there and then. As the door closed, she found she was no longer angry, but slightly excited that the gorgeous twins would even let their minds wander in to any intimate thought with her.

Later that night, Hermione gathered up her things to go take a shower. She usually went to bathe around 1 in the morning because the entire Weasley household tended to be fast asleep by then. This way, she could take as long a shower as she liked without being interrupted. On the way to the bathroom, she found that Fred's door was ajar. Curious, Hermione had to peek. Fred on top of his bed facing Hermione with a pretty blonde girl. To be exact, he was _in_ the pretty blonde girl. As Hermione watched, flame ignited in her core. When she was about to turn away, Fred looked up at her and with a smirk, pushed into the girl harder, making her scream in pleasure.

It was all too much for the Gryffindor witch. She raced to the bathroom and quickly shed her clothes, letting her hands roam over her body as if they were Fred's. She touched where she needed to be touched until her body ached.

 _Damn you, Fred Weasley,_ she thought as she was sitting on the shower floor, panting with exhaustion.

 **1 Week Later**

On the train to Hogwarts, all Hermione could think about was Fred. The entire week leading up to leaving for school she had avoided him. In situations where his presence could not be avoided, eye-contact was. She couldn't look at him without thinking of him thrusting in and out of that other girl. He had left his door open on purpose. She knew he did it to make her want him. Fuck, he did and amazing job of it. She'd have to find a way to get her revenge on the beautiful ginger. One way or another, it would happen.

Before Hermione knew it, the train pulled into the station. Saying quick goodbyes to Harry and Ron, she ran to her room before they could guess what was on her mind. As she entered her room, she was shocked by how spacious it was. On one side there was a small kitchenette, already filled with sweets and fruit. On the other, a large stone fireplace was behind two red and gold couches. A stairway toward the back of the room led to Hermione's bedroom and bathroom.

Excited, she raced to her bedroom and unpacked her bags with a flick of her wand. She then undressed and pulled her favorite white tank top over her bare breasts and a short, comfortable skirt over her hips with the knowledge that nobody knew the password into her private dorm. Feeling thirsty, Hermione loped down the stairs to the kitchen. On her way to grab a glass from the cupboard, she noticed someone sitting on one of the couches by the now-lit fireplace and almost screamed. The person then turned around and flashed a familiar apologetic smile. Fred Weasley.

"I'm so sorry I frightened you. I just stopped by to apologize for last week," said Fred.

"H-how did you get in here?" asked Hermione, too shocked to worry about her clothing.

"There's a secret passage into here that George and I discovered a few years ago. It's under that tapestry," he said, pointing to a tapestry on the wall that Hermione hadn't even noticed when she first walked in.

"Oh," she replied, her mind beginning to fog over everything but sex as it had done recently. She could already feel the wetness dripping down her thighs, free from the safety net of underwear. Suddenly, her mind focused. She sauntered over to the couch opposite Fred and sat down, legs crossed, and hitched her skirt. As he watched her, she slowly uncrossed her legs and spread them. Fred's eyes drifted down to her glistening pussy. Hermione slowly brought a finger down to her lower lips and drug it up, pushing hard on her clit. Relishing Fred's reaction, she pushed up her shirt and squeezed a nipple while still circling her clit.

From the look on his face, Fred was now in pain. Resisting the urge to laugh, Hermione stood and slowly peeled off her top and skirt. She walked over to Fred and brought her lips close to his ear.

"Fuck me. Hard," she whispered, pulling on his belt buckle.

Hearing this, he fiercely captured her lips with his, interrupting this kiss to rip off his clothes. He then stood up, taking Hermione with him. He kneeled, kissing down her body, going agonizingly slow when he reached her pussy. He swiped up the length of her vagina with his tongue, twirling around her clit, making scream in pleasure. Suddenly, he pushed Hermione on her back and slowly slid into her.

"Please, Fred! Fuck me," she moaned, close to the edge.

With a smirk, Fred replied, "Be careful what you wish for."

He then thrusted in and out of Hermione without mercy. Soon both of them went over the edge, screaming the other's name.

After the waves had ridden out, Hermione started to giggle. When Fred gave her an inquisitive look, she said, "I think that was the best revenge ever."


End file.
